This invention relates to swimming goggles.
The swimming goggles of well known art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 1999-104267A comprise a pair of lens members made of polycarbonate resin and a pair of arms respectively extending rearward from upper and lower parts of the respective lens members. The upper and lower arms get nearer to each other until these two arms are interconnected together at rear ends thereof. The swimming goggles further include a head band which is relatively a narrow elastic band and guided through insertion holes defined between the upper and lower arms at rear ends thereof.
In the swimming goggles disclosed in the above-cited Application, the upper and lower arms intend to distribute the tensile force of the head band exerted upon the goggles as widely as possible and thereby to press an entire face covering pad of the goggles against the wearer""s face as uniformly as possible. However, the arms and the lenses are integrally molded from a highly rigid synthetic resin and therefore a shock exerted upon the arms when the swimmer dives into water may be immediately transmitted to the lenses. Consequently, the lenses may sometimes be shifted from proper positions thereof. In addition, a force exerted upon one of the upper and lower arms may be readily transmitted to the other, resulting in that the upper and lower arms cooperate to cause such shift of the position of the lenses. Furthermore, the head band intensely pulls the arms rearward and this pulling force may immediately affect the lenses to shift the lenses rearward.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel swimming goggles adapted to solve the problem of the above-cited conventional swimming goggles due to the presence of the arms highly rigid.
According to this invention, there is provided swimming goggles basically comprising a pair of lenses, frames mounted on peripheral edge regions of the respective lenses, respectively, and connected to each other in the vicinity of inner ends of the respective lenses and head band attached to the respective frames in the vicinity of outer ends of the respective lenses by means of buckles.
Furthermore, the lenses are molded from a hard material while the frames are molded from a flexible and elastic material, each of these frames includes a pair of upper and lower arms molded from the flexible and elastic material and extending rearward of the goggles from positions on upper and lower edges of the frame, respectively, and the pair of arms are connected to each other at rear ends thereof in a connecting region extending in a vertical direction and each of the buckles is attached to this connecting region.
This invention further includes preferred embodiments as follows:
The buckles are molded from a material harder than that of the frames.
The buckles are detachably engaged with the respective connecting regions from the front of the swimming goggles.
The buckles are engaged with the respective connecting regions under elastic deformation of the arms or the connecting regions.
The pair of arms act upon the vicinity of the positions as the pair of arms are pulled rearward so that the vicinity of the positions are pressed tightly against associated one of the lenses.
The connecting regions are molded from the flexible and elastic material.